


I still trust you

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am currently obsessed with Malec, Idiots in Love, Insecure Magnus Bane, It's nearly 2am, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane uses his magic, Malec, Married Life, Missions Gone Wrong, They talk, Warlock Magnus Bane, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: Magnus hurts Alec accidentally on a mission and he feels guilty.(I'm pretty bad at summaries, ask my teachers)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	I still trust you

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a native. I learned English at school and through watching supernatural. In conclusion, my English is going to have a lot of grammar mistakes. If you find one, just tell me♡

**TRIGGER WARNING : Mentioning _Blood_ and Wounds.**

Everything happened just so fast, and now he's hurt and Magnus can't stop blaming himself. Even though he just wanted to protect his husband. They were hunting a demon and Alec got into a physical fight with it, and -as usual- he was the superior fighter. His fighting skills never ceases to _amaze_ Magnus. Everything was going greate when out of nowhere, a whole group (at least six or seven) of other demons showed up, one _instantly attacking Alec_ who was still fighting, but Izzy could prevent the attack and sended the demon back to hell. She, Magnus, Clairy and Jace started to fight the other new demons. Magnus just killed one of them when he saw that Alec is now confronted with three demons, everyone of them _twice his hight_. Just a second before Magnus could intervene, one of them _stabbed his claws_ into Alec's back. Magnus' cat eyes showed up, he couldn't think straight anymore and in pure panic he shot a magical blast at all three of them, but when he realized the blast is also going to hit his husband it was already too late. The demons went back to where they belong, and Alec got _smashed against a wall_ and lost consciousness. 

"Alec!" he screamed and rushed over alongside Jace who already took out his stele and went over the Iraze rune. From there on the memory of Magnus fades. He doesn't remembers if he or someone else opened a portal, he definitely doesn't remember going to the medical centre or who even treats Alec, because the picture of the _big wound with dripping blood_ on Alec's back and him smashing against the wall is playing on loop in his mind.

He and the others are placed in the waiting room when he whispers a: "What have I done?" 

"Come again?" Izzy asks, but Magnus ignores her and stands up.

"I shouldn't be here" he thinks out loud and heads towards the door but Jace quickly blocks him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asks quit angrily. 

"Away. I'm going away." 

"And why by the angel would you do that?" 

"Cause I am the one who put him in this position!" Magnus yells.

"He is your husband Magnus, your _husband._ You of all people should sta-"

Before this conversation could continue, the door to Alec's room opens and they get the approval to enter. 

"You'll come with us" Clairy says and Izzy drags him with them into the room. 

Alec was already up and pulling on his shirt, trying to not give a wince of pain and when he sees his loved ones, he smiles and is genuinely happy to see them. 

"You guys alright?" he asks.

"Well we're the ones who should ask, you really scared us man" Jace answers and hugs him carefully, trying not touch the injury.

"Don't worry, nothing what the Iraze and some Seelie herbs can't handle" he assures his brother. Than he tries to stand up but looses his balance. "Easy" Izzy says and helps him. He limbs over to Magnus, who is ready getting blamed but instead Alec kisses him and says "I'm glad you're okay" .

**Later at the Lightwood-Bane Loft**

"Magnus, what's wrong?" Alec asks, knowing damn well that something is up. "You haven't looked at me since the attack and you're as pale as if you've seen a ghost"

"Alexander, you're a Shadowhunter, you should know that Ghosts don't exist" 

"Magnus that wasn't an answer to my question. It feels like, you're avoiding me. Have I done something wrong?"

Magnus smiles. That was typical Alexander, always being unnecessarly in doubt of himself. "No, you haven't done anything wrong" he assures him.

"Than what's up?" Alec asks impatiently.

Magnus still couldn't look him in the eyes and the picture of Alec, _unconscious_ and _covered in blood_ pops up in his head again. "I nearly lost you today..." he whispers. 

"What? Magnus, I'm a Shadowhunter, getting hurt on a Mission is practically routine." 

"But... I nearly lost you today. And... And it would have been my fault." Alec frowns, he really doesn't understand his husband. 

"When I saw you being stabbed I got angry and lost control. I wanted those demons to repay so badly, because how dare they touch you. I wanted to take revenge, not being interested what it will cost. And in the process, you got hurt." He finally looks him in the eyes, puts his hands around his face and slowly tears up. "I swore to myself that I'll never hurt, and that I will protect you. But I guess Asmodeus was right, anger is in our blood". He breaks the eye contact, stands up and turns his back to him.

Now it was Alec's turn to be angry.

"Screw Asmodeus." He said. "He had no idea who you are, so who gives him the fucking right to tell you, what in your blood is" 

"Alexander, I smashed you against a wall! Be reasonable!"

"Oh now, I'm the one who is not reasonable? Magnus, it was an accident and you did it out of love. And in the process you killed three demons and probably saved my life"

He stands up, rests a hand on Magnus' shoulder and says: "Even the High Warlock of Brooklyn, hell, even the High Warlock of the whole fucking world is allowed to make accidents."

Alwc goes around him, so he can face him and realizes that he's crying. "Hey, Magnus... I still trust you" 


End file.
